


We are More Storm Than Soul

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: Senju Tobirama has always been a little off. A little more.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts), [Avaritiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaritiaa/gifts).



Thanks to @pandafluer for helping with the title. And @tony-stork for research help. You’re both awesome.

Summary: Tobirama and Kawarama are twins, but Tobirama has always been a little bit more different.

********

Kawarama was a perfectly normal child despite his odd coloring. His older twin brother however was… off to put it bluntly. Paler than Kawarama and once his hair was cleaned it was more silvery white than anything. Where Kawarama’s eyes were a reddish brown, Tobirama’s were a startling garnet.

Born 20 minutes ahead of his brother Tobirama didn’t cry or fuss. He watched his older brother closely as he wiggled fingers just out of reach. Hashirama was delighted to hold his baby brother while the midwives prepared for the next baby.

Lady Botan was amused, though tired, to hear Hashirama chatter so happily at his baby brother. Telling him all the things he was going to teach him. All the games they could play once he was a bit older. It was like Tobirama became his whole world right then. (He had and it would always show in small, subtle, ways. Tobirama was his most beloved sibling. But then, the younger ones felt the same. Something about him made them feel calm and at peace)

When it came time for the second baby to come, Hashirama and little Tobirama were sent to the hall. It was the first time Tobirama made any noise of complaint. A small, almost annoyed whine as a tiny hand flailed.

“Don’t worry Tobi. Your twin will be here soon.” Hashirama soothed him, smiling when bright red eyes fixed on him again. “You just have to stay with Anija for a little bit. Just til Ka-Chan is ready for us. Okay?”

The baby snuffled n squirmed closer to the warmth his big brother provided. He didn’t go to sleep, but he seemed content enough. Hashirama cooed at his brother softly, already full of love for the tiny bundle in his arms. It seemed like no time at all before a loud, piercing wail shattered the peace. The poor boy jumped n hugged Tobirama closer even as the baby in his arms gurgled and kicked in excitement.

“Why are they so loud, Tobi? You aren’t loud at all!” The babe in his arms just gurgled some more.

Eventually the wailing came to an end and the midwives ushered Hashirama back in. His mother smiled at him. Tired but peaceful in a way he’d never seen before. Distantly he heard the midwives mutter a blessing to Suijin. But his eyes were fixed on his mother as she took Tobirama from his arms to feed him along with his twin.

“Another brother, Hashi. This is Kawarama.”

“Hello, Kawa-Chan.” Hashirama pouted a bit when the new baby didn’t respond to him the same way that his Tobi had.

“Now Hashi, don’t be sad. He doesn’t know you’re his big brother yet.”

“But Tobi does.”

There was nothing to say to that. How could she possibly explain that Tobirama simply wasn’t acting like a normal baby?

 

*******

 

The oddities kept building around little Tobirama as he grew. He was almost always calm, even when angry. Every time there was a storm he was out in the worst of it, face tilted to the sky letting the rain soak him, looking like a spirit.

He was also very protective of all his siblings. Kawarama more than the others, but since he was his twin no one questioned it. He always knew where everyone was and how they were feeling. No other sensor was able to do that. And his affinity with water was unheard of. Add to that his budding lightning affinity and anyone could see that he would be a terror on the battle field.

No one could say where the water and lightning came from. The Senju clan was mostly earth and fire based. A few winds popped up here and there. But lightning? No one in the clan had that one.

Some wondered if perhaps Tobirama was truly a Senju, though those rumors never held much weight. The midwives who attended the birth could confirm that he was Kawarama’s twin. And Kawarama was most deffinently a Senju. His earth affinity was strong and his temperament was typical of the clan. Then a year later Itama was born, with his dual hair. Tobirama was just… odd.

Tobirama didn’t care what the clan, or even his father, said. His brothers loved him, his mother loved him, cousin Touka loved him. He could tell. Their chakra always got bright and happy and warm when they saw him, glowing in a way no one else’s did. He loved them fiercely in return. Itama, his baby brother, with his kind heart and steady hands. Kawarama, his twin, full of fire and curiosity. Hashirama with his dreams and a heart that shone like the sun. Their mother, fierce and gentle and so proud. Touka, who looked at the boy her clan called cursed and saw that he was blessed. She stood between him and so many cold glares and muttered curses. He adored Touka almost as much as he adored his big brother.

********

When he and Kawarama turned seven they were sent out on patrols. The twins refused to be separated. They’d always been together, save those first few minutes after birth, and they saw no reason for that to change.

Hashirama was thoroughly disappointed when he wasn’t allowed to go and look after them that first time. But at least they were together. They would be ok. He hoped, prayed, for a storm. If there was a storm then he knew Tobi would be safe. And if Tobi was safe then Kawarama would be too.

(There was no storm. But the river flooded out of season, forcing patrols on both sides to advoid the banks. It didn’t subside until the patrol started back three days later.)

That year followed a similar pattern. In between training there were patrols that tended to be oddly peaceful. Freak storms blew in, the river would flow to fast to risk crossing, flooding. A very wet year to be sure. But a relatively peaceful one none the less. Enough so that Butsuma stopped indulging his twin sons and insisted on Kawarama going with his brother. He insistedthat it was high time that Tobirama learned his duties as an heir to the clan. As the spare.

Hashirama was furious when he found out that he’d called Tobirama the spare to his face. It was the first time he ever argued with their father.

*********

Three days after Kawarama’s patrol left without him Tobirama lost his usual calm. He burst in on Hashirama’s lessons, a look of pure terror on his face. Small, calloused hands grabbed his sleeve and tugged.

“Anija! You have to help!” He gasped, pulling his brother toward the door. “Something bad happened! Kawarama’s scared!”

Having never seen his brother scared before Hashirama never hesitated. He was up and moving, ignoring his tutors demands that he return.

They were out of the compound and halfway to the river, running faster than he ever had before, when they saw the first signs of battle.

Scorch marks and scattered weapons littered the trees. Cracks and piles of rubble marked the use of earth techniques. It was the blood that truly made them worry.

They made their way steadily to the bank where Hashirama had taken to skipping stones with his new friend. Cold dread settled in his stomach. He knew, of course, that they were likely enemies. He was just willing to look past that at this point. Having a friend outside the clan was new and amazing. That they shared a dream, for the same reasons even, was nothing short of a miracle. But if Kawarama was hurt, if Madara had a hand in it, he wasn’t sure if he could let that go.  
(He loved Kawarama, but he also knew that if Kawarama died something in Tobi would be lost forever. And Tobi was the most precious thing in the world to him. He knew that must make him a bad brother to Itama and Kawarama, but he couldn’t help it. Tobirama stole his heart the day he was born)

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Tobirama cry out. There was Kawarama and the rest of the patrol, weary and wounded. The blood running down Kawarama’s face snapped something deep inside Hashirama, and the forest answered his rage even as the river answered Tobirama’s.

Watery arms reached out and pulledthe enemies close to riverbank into the icy water even as a stream of water rose up and impaled the man directly infront of their brother.  
Those near the the forest were impaled on spikes shooting up from the ground or strangled by vines falling from the trees.

The screams were horrible, but those Bastards had made his little brother bleed. He would deal with the nightmares later. (He was going to have some company while dealing with them.)


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Tobirama are having a hard time sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, next chapter should have all of the brothers.

Hashirama woke with a jolt, a scream trapped in his throat and terror sending ice through his veins. A quick glance showed Kawarama sleeping soundly, wrapped in his blankets like a caterpillar. Safe and sound. Slightly scarred. But alive. ‘Thank all that’s good in this world, we didn’t lose him!’

To Kawarama’s other side was Itama. Also safe and sound. As a budding healer he was kept closer to home. Healers and sensors being to valuable to risk on missions. Hashirama was so greatful, and felt so guilty for it, that at least one of his brothers was kept safe. Because sensor or not, Tobirama was to powerful not to send on missions.

The next futon was empty sending Hashirama’s heart racing again. Where was Tobirama?!

Heart in his throat Hashirama scrambled from his futon and looked around desperately. The window was open, the breeze bringing in the occasional drop of rain. Before he even realized what he was doing he felt the rain on his face.

He didn’t stop to think before climbing out the window. He just knew his baby brother was out there.

The storm was awful, the worst one Hashirama could remember. The wind was howling, lightening split the sky every few seconds and the thunder… it sounded almost like a living thing. Raging and wild, inspiring a primal fear in Hashirama’s very soul. Any other time he would have turned back and curled in his futon until morning. But… but his Tobi was out there. He couldn’t stay inside knowing his baby brother was out in the storm. No matter that he knew Tobirama was safer than he was.

So he walked farther from the main house, out into the woods and off the path. There was a little spring out there that Tobi liked to swim in and he just knew that’s where he would find his brother. He just had to see him with his own eyes. See him alive and whole. He would sit out in the rain with him all night if it ment he was sure he was still there.

***

When the nightmares became to much and he worried his thrashing would wake his brothers Tobirama slipped out the window. The rain started to fall only after he made it to the tree line. The feeling of safety enveloped him as soon as the first drop fell. He lingered there at the edge of the woods for a few minutes, just watching the rain. Then, when the rain fell hard enough to block his view of the compound, he made his way to his spring. He sat at the water’s edge, knees drawn to his chest, and stared into its depths.

Everytime he closed his eyes he saw the sword falling towards his twin. Felt an overwhelming horror at what could have been. At what He had done. He could have lost his brother if he hadn’t…

If Hashirama hadn’t listened to his warning, if he’d had to go alone, he wasn’t sure if he would have need strong enough. But he had listened. He’d run out on his lessons and risked their father’s anger. All on his word that Kawarama was in danger. That was… kinda amazing honestly.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, lost in thought, before he felt Hashirama enter the little clearing. But it didn’t matter. His mind was just going in circles. A continuous loop of falling blades and terrified screams.

He welcomed the arm Hashirama put around him and he leaned into the warmth and comfort.

“I keep seeing the sword. He was so scared…”

“I know. I was scared too.”

Surprised Tobirama looked up at last to meet his brothers knowing gaze.

“I was scared I wouldn’t be fast enough to help him. That I was going to lose one of my little brothers.”

With a small sniff Tobirama pressed closer.

“Thank you. For believing me.”

Hashirama hummed and rested his cheek on soft white hair, breathed him in and let out a relieved sigh.

“We should go inside before Kawa wakes up. He’ll feel better if we’re all there.”

Even so it was still a few minutes before they stood to make their way back. Neither noticed that the rain had slowed and the thunder quieted to a low rumble.

They walked back in silence, leaning on eachother still. Tobirama had begun to shiver, the chill of the rain finally getting to him. By contrast, Hashiramawas like a furnace.

And he was happy to let his brother cuddle into his side and steal his heat.

Once they were back inside and in dry cloths they pulled Tobirama’s futon to the space between Itama and Kawarama’s and curled between them. As Tobirama finally drifted into a peaceful sleep Hashirama noted that the rain finally stopped. Then he too was falling asleep.


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some brotherly fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Kawarama woke up feeling surprisingly safe and warm. He had only woken up once from a nightmare, only to see his twin standing guard. The instant sense of peace he felt at the sight washed away the fear and let him drift off again. The rest of the night passed peacefully, leading to him feeling refreshed and ready to face the day.

Except there was a pale arm curled tightly around his chest and a face pressed between his shoulders.

“He was up late, please don’t wake him.”

Itama’s face popped into view with a worried frown. Kawarama blinked.

“Did he have nightmares too?”

“I think so. And I think he stood guard for a while too.”

With a worried frown of his own Kawarama settled back in. He could stay in bed a little longer so his twin could rest. Itama settled in near by, unconsciously mimicing their brother when he kept watch. For a while they stayed silent, each list in thought.

Shifting from a little further away drew their attention to their eldest brother. Hashirama’s hair was a tangled mess and he had bags under his eyes. Itama watched as tired eyes settled first on him, as the only other one who was sitting up, then on the twins. Relief and concern washed across his face as he took a moment to just stare at his little brothers.

“Aniki? Is Tobi ok?”

“Of course. He’s just tired. The storm was really loud last night.”

Itama and Kawarama blinked at eachother before the youngest looked up at Hashirama.

“It stormed?”

Hashirama nodded and yawned.

“I’m kinda surprised you were able to sleep through it.”

Rain might mean safetly to the brothers, but they were all rather attuned to storms. They all had a deep seeded fear that Tobirama would disappear in a storm one day. None of them understood it, but at the first crack of thunder they all woke up. Always. Until last night apparently.

They fell into silence as Hashirama stood and gathered his bathing supplies.

***

The lack of warmth at his back brought him to awareness faster than any conversation between his brothers could have. One minute he was sleeping soundly the next he was awake and aware that something was missing.

Before he could panic a hand was on his shoulder and Hashirama’s voice chased the lingering terror away.

“Lets get a bath Tobi. We need to get cleaned up. Itama, Kawarama, are you coming?”

At their swift confirmation Tobirama sighed. A bath did sound nice. A good way to sooth the last of his frayed nerves. Having his brothers near by and in the water where he could protect them? He needed that.

Reluctantly letting his twin go they both crawled out of their blankets. They barely made it to their feet when Hashirama was ruffling their hair, snickering as their spikes went everywhere.

Itama giggled at them and lunged for the door in a vain attempt to escape the same fate. But with the advantage of experience (and longer legs) his oldest brother scooped him out of the doorway and used both hands to “style” his hair.

Laughing along with his brothers, Tobirama gathered his and his twin’s bathing supplies as Kawarama got Itama’s. Itama was swung up and draped over one of Hashirama’s shoulders like a bag of rice. In retaliation he started working tiny braids into his hair. If he was going to grow it out then it was fair game.

Tobirama approved of the viciousness, except he just knew he would be the one untangling Itama’s handiwork. He was always the one stuck untangling his brothers hair. (He would swear the older boy tangled twigs in it in purpose, except he hated being dirty.)

***

Having successfully derailed Tobirama’s budding panic attack and snapped the two youngest out of their worried thoughts, Hashirama was feeling fairly content. The sounds of his brothers laughing eased his own lingering concerns.

They were by no means gone, but certainly lowered enough for him to make it through the day. His tutor had met them at the gates yesterday to scold him for abandoning his lessons. The sight of the patrol group with their various wounds and a pale, shaking, bloody Kawarama stopped him in his tracks. He was given the next couple days off.

Their mother tended to Kawarama’s wounds and glared Butsuma into submission when he tried to insist they go back to their duties.

Today he was spending time with his brothers. Tomorrow…

Tomorrow he confronts his friend to see where they stand. If Madara really wants peace they have to start working for it now. He wasn’t willing to risk his baby brothers again.


End file.
